Finding Ways
by Wondering Knight
Summary: After the 4th Shinobi War, the weight of everything he had to endure has left him. Causing a fracture of his mentality. The consequences of his burdens run deep. Can he find his way back or will he forever be fractured. Naru X ? Pairing not defined yet, but will build up into something later on. Slight OCC on main Characters.


Prologue

Wars are never good regardless of the outcome. There is always loss of life, sanity and faith when battles end. Innocence is lost and the guilty pay the cost. Even those that survive the battles can be dead inside. Watching people die, killing it all adds up.

The Fourth Shinobi War was no different. So much loss of life for the "good guys" and yet so little for the enemy. Clans that were once the cornerstone of villages in population and stature, now reduced to nothing more than a few members. Loved ones no longer with the ones they love, just the memories of the time spent. The sanity of the survivors washed away like a flood hitting a dirt wall, leaving nothing but loss and confusion. You can say losing one's sanity is worse than death.

One such Shinobi is on the verge of his sanity being washed away,. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, that Naruto. The hero of the village, The Savior, The Jinchuuriki for the Kyūbi no Yōko, friend of those that meet him, and last but not least the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja.

With the war having been over for a week now and the Allied Shinobi Forces filing in to the main command base with survivors and dead alike, the aura was joyus and somber. The happy greetings of friends and comrades could be heard all over camp. Sadness and crying of those lost echoed through the village.

The fact of the matter is the war was over and the good had prevailed. Madara was beaten soundly after Team Seven reunited and used unheard of teamwork and grace. It was a hard fought battle with Sasuke and Naruto taking the brunt of the injuries. Sasuke saving Sakura from death. In the end, Naruto dealt the killing blow sending Madara into oblivion to never return. Kabuto was dead, killed by Itachi. Tobi was gone, killed by his friend. Set free to be with Rin. The Akatsuki were no more. Only small random groups of White Zetsu running around and those were being dealt with quickly. All the Edo'd Shinobi having been sealed away; nobody was left to oppose the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Most of the teams having returned to base with a few still out doing searches for survivors or security checks. There was one team that was unaccounted for, Team Seven.

Team Seven reunited back as one, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. The original Team Seven was back. Worse for the wear, but back.

Sakura was helping Sasuke walk, letting him put his arm around her shoulder to hold his weight. Kakashi walking slowly behind with a limp and arm in a sling.

"Sensai, where is Naruto?" Questioned Sakura.

"He's back at the battlefield. He said he needed a moment." Replied Kakashi.

"That baka, he needs medical attention!" Screamed Sakura.

As Sakura was about to open her mouth a chakra wave blasted through the area. The raw power of the blast dropped Team Seven to their knees.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"A chakra blast, but no one has that power….. NARUTO!" exclaimed Kakashi

That blast finally reached the command base putting all the shinobi on alert. The fighters capable of combat grabbed their gear and got prepared to be deployed.

"Send out a scout team now!" bellowed Tsunade.

"Hai Hokage-sama, scouts on the way." Replied an ANBU.

"That felt so much like Naruto's chakra, I hope he's ok." Tsunade said worriedly to herself.

Now able to stand Sakura set Sasuke down and look to Kakashi for the ok. Giving a silent nod, she took off in the direction of the blast. As she approached the area she could feel the chakra leaking into the area. It was raw and full of sadness. It wasn't the normal hate filled chakra of the Kyūbi. It was more like Naruto's own. When she got close enough to see the epicenter of the blast she saw Naruto standing with his back towards her. Blue chakra was flowing from his body violently. Every wild wave the shot of his body felt like it housed all his emotions and they were spilling out. In tears she ran towards him in hopes of calming him down. Before she reached him Naruto flinched and let out a painful scream followed by another more power blast than the first. Stunned at first Sakura inched forward to get to him. The closer she got the more she felt weighted down by the blast.

Before she was able to touch him, he turned his head to her. Sakura caught his glance and his dead looking eyes. Gone were the bright blue orbs of love and happiness, replaced now with midnight blue orbs of sadness,and despair. Aside from his eyes his face showed no emotions, no smile or smirk just a blank face. Sakura knew something was wrong and needed to calm him before something happens. Little did she know she was too late. He had already snapped. His sanity was being depleted along with his chakra.

Turning his head back around his stance began to falter. His legs were wobbling as his chakra began to fade. Moments later the chakra shroud was gone and his body was falling to the earth.

Sakura could only watch as he dropped to the earth with a thud. Tears streaming down her face she ran to his side and start her medical procedures to see if he was alive. She could sense his heartbeat and her heart settled. Setting his head in her lap she stayed there until the ANBU scout units arrived.

"What happened to you Naruto? Why are you this sad? The wars over and you saved us all." She thought to herself.

Soon she'd know that reason but it won't be easy.


End file.
